


Barry After the Dentist

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Iris cares for Barry after he gets his wisdom teeth removed. Set during their high school years.





	Barry After the Dentist

Iris was flipping through magazines in the Dentist's waiting room, when the Anesthesiologist came out to tell her that Barry was awake. She opened the door to the recovery room and saw a swollen mouthed Barry. He was babbling about something with the dental assistant. Iris couldn't understand anything he was saying because of the gauze in his mouth. She was pretty sure the dental assistant couldn't either and was just humoring him.

"IRIS!" Barry yelled when he noticed her come her.

"Hi, Barry." Iris laughed.

"He's still a little loopy from the anesthesia. It will ware off within a few hours." The Anesthesiologist informed her.

Barry's eyes shined and Iris was sure he would have been smily if his lips weren't still numb. 

Barry turned to the dental assistant. "That's Iris." He informed her, pointing at Iris as if she wasn't obvious who he was talking about.

"Nice to meet you, Iris. Barry has been telling me all about you." The assistant said.

"Oh?" Iris raised her eyebrows. She knew that anesthesia made people lose their inhibitions, talking candidly about anything and everything. That's one of the reasons she was glad her dad had to work today and wouldn't be home till late, when the effects of the anesthesia had worn off Barry.

"You'll be driving him home?" TheAnesthesiologist asked.

Iris nodded. "I'll also be taking care of him tonight."

Barry's face flushed pink. He giggled into his dental bib. Iris shrugged it off as post-op silliness. 

The doctor gave Iris Barry's pain medications and explained how often he could have them. He also recommended that Barry get rest, eat only soft foods, get plenty of fluids, use an ice pack to decrease the swelling, brush his teeth gently that night, and call the office immediately if he developed a fever. Iris wrote down all the instructions. She wasn't usually this particular about remembering instructions, but she took her job watching over Barry after surgery very seriously.

"Ok, that's everything. He's good to go." The doctor said.

Iris smiled at Barry. "You ready to go home?"

Barry gave two thumbs up.

"I'll help you walk him to the car." The dental assistant offered. "He's going to be unsteady on his feet for a while."

"Thanks." Iris said.

"We're going to stand up now." Iris told Barry. 

"I can do it myself." He said, pushing up on the armrests of chair weakly.

"I think it would be better if we-"

"I GOT IT!" Barry insisted, cutting off Iris.

He kept trying to get up, but couldn't. Frustrated, he finally admitted defeat.

"Will you help me?" He pouted, looking up at Iris.

"Of course."

Iris took Barry by one arm and the assistant took him by the other.

"1, 2, 3." They counted together.

They got Barry to his feet. Iris put one of his arms around her and Barry, apparently interpreting it as a hug, squeezed her.

"Thanks." He said.

Slowly, the trio waddled out to the car, Barry's lanky body flopping from side to side with each step.

"We made it!" Barry said in celebration when Iris helped him into the passenger seat.

"We sure did."

By the time Iris walked around to the driver's side and got in, Barry had fallen asleep. She laughed, and the sound awoke him agin.

"How do you feel?" Iris asked.

"I feel good." Barry slurred.

"Good."

Iris started the car and pulled out of the Dentist's office.

"I need to learn to drive." Barry said.

"The last time you drove, my dad's convertible ended up hugging a tree." Iris reminded him.

Barry pointed at her. "Hey, that was your idea."

"Was not! It was a collaborative decision."

"VROOOOOOMMMMM!" Barry imitated a car sound with a lip trill. It made a line of dribble roll down his chin.

Iris snorted. It was so funny to see Barry like this. He was always so tense and somewhat neurotic. Seeing him so relaxed and free spirited was weird.

Iris turned on the radio and Barry waste a second before singing along. He didn't know all of the words to the songs that played, but that didn't stop him from mumbling his way through. Iris was impressed with how even drugged up after surgery, Barry could still carry a tune.

"We're home." Iris said as she pulled in the driveway.

She suddenly realized she had no idea how to get Barry inside. He was a still out of it. Iris was half a foot shorter than him and Barry lacked coordination when completely sober. 

"Here goes nothing." She sighed.

When she opened Barry's door, he gave her his hand. Iris helped him off the seat. He staggered a bit when his feet hit the ground and he had to lean on the car for support. 

"Do you feel ok?" Iris asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to try to walk you inside."

"Ok." Barry agreed. "Why do you look nervous?"

Of course, even impaired, he still knew her too well.

"I don't want to drop you." Iris told him.

"You won't." Barry said with confidence. "I trust you, Iris."

She smiled. That made her feel better. She threw his arm over her shoulders and put her arm around his waist. Just as they were building up a rhythm walking, they reached the stairs.

"These are stairs now, Barry. You have to step up. Can you do that?"

Barry lifted one shaking foot and slammed it down on the first step. "Piece of cake."

"Hold onto the rail with your other hand." Iris instructed him. 

They made it onto the porch and into the house. 

"We did it!" Barry celebrated again. "I knew we could. We're Barry and Iris."

She helped him over to the couch, draping a soft blanket over him as he laid down.

"I can do anything with you by my side, Iris." Barry whispered.

Iris felt her chest swell. "Aw! Bear, that's so sweet."

"It's true."

Iris brushed his hair out of his face. Barry was going through a semi-emo phase where he wanted to grow his hair out. It wasn't the best look, but Barry still managed to pull it off looking adorable.

"Do you need anything? Some water maybe?" Iris suggested.

Barry nodded.

Iris brought him a glass of water. She held it up to his mouth.

"Go ahead and take a sip." She told him, tilting the glass a little.

Barry drank a gulp of water. But, when he tried for another, his still numb mouth let it spill out.

"Ooppps." Barry said.

"It's ok. The dentist warned me that might happen until the sensation in your mouth comes back."

Barry poked himself on the lips. "I don't feel it."

"That's because they gave you medicine so they could take your teeth out without it hurting." Iris explained. It was nice to be the one explaining for once.

She brushed over his lips with her thumb, wiping the water away. Barry went crossed eye as his gaze followed her finger.

"That's cool." Barry said, like a kid learning something new for the first time.

"It is." Iris agreed. "Medicine is pretty amazing."

"My dad was a doctor."

"I know."

Iris watched as the cheery expression on Barry's face dropped. He looked blank. She caressed his cheek to comfort him and noted how swollen it was.

"I'm going to get you an ice pack. Be back in a sec."

Iris turned to move away, but Barry grabbed her hand.

"Don't leave me, please." He whined.

"I'm just going to the kitchen." Iris told him. "I'll come back."

"Please stay next to me. I need you."

Barry looked up at her with puppy dog eyes. It was impossible to say no to him. She sat down beside him on the couch, letting his head rest on her lap. His eyes closed and Iris thought he fell asleep. Her fingers ran through his chestnut hair.

"Mmmm. I can feel that." Barry said.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, no. It feels good."

Iris leaned back on the couch and kept going. It was hard to tell who was more relaxed by the action.

"I told the dentist about you." Barry murmured against Iris' legs.

"What exactly did you say? Nothing about my brownie obsession, right? That secret better be safe with you."

"I told him you're the best."

"Aww, Barry!"

"You're the best and you're my best friend." Barry added. "I like that."

"I like that too."

Barry sat up unexpectedly. Iris was afraid something was wrong, that he started feeling pain. But, instead he snuggled against her side.

"I love you, Iris." He breathed against her neck.

Iris wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. She leaned her head on his. "I love you too."


End file.
